


Un fulmine a ciel sereno

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Il branco di Bruce è abbastanza limitato. Thor ha contato Tony, Jennifer, un bambino di nome Amadeus, Brunnhilde. Non sa se c'è qualcun altro. Non ha il coraggio di pensare che persone come lui, o Clint, o Natasha, o anche Steve facciano parte del branco di Bruce perché, ugh, Bruce con loro rimane sempre un passo indietro. Prova sempre a trattenersi. E anche loro intorno a lui non si muovono esattamente come si muoverebbero intorno alle persone a loro care.Alla fine, beh, sono dei colleghi. Solo dei colleghi.





	Un fulmine a ciel sereno

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: Mettersi a ridere all'improvviso

Glielo dice una notte in cui hanno portato Tony a letto e Thor è rimasto un pochino di più a casa loro perché -perché Tony sembrava sentirsi solo e Bruce sembrava essere davvero molto stanco. Thor è rimasto perché gli piace passare del tempo insieme a loro due, e perché Tony quando abbassa la guardia, quando smette di essere quel Tony che tutti quanti conoscono dalla stampa, quando smette di essere quell'uomo che compare sui giornali o che deve mettere su un intero teatrino, allora è molto calmo, è molto sincero. Sembra di vedere una persona diversa. È rimasto perché -perché gli piace passare un pochino di tempo con Bruce. Anche se Bruce non beve molto, anche se, quando sono in gruppo, Bruce non parla molto, ma rimane in disparte e poi, quando sono solo loro due parla, racconta cose che Thor non avrebbe mai potuto sapere, se non gliele avesse dette, ruota gli occhi, torna espressivo, torna umano.

Glielo dice quella notte, Bruce, bevendo l'ennesimo bicchiere di acqua, cercando di regolarizzare il suo respiro con un pochino più di calma, mentre tutto il suo appartamento torna silenzioso e non sembra dargli fastidio il disordine che Clint ha lasciato sul divano e sul pavimento e ovunque sia stato. Non sembra che gli dia alcun fastidio il suo stesso disordine, o il disordine altrui. Forse quest'appartamento rimarrà in queste condizioni fino alla settimana in cui, di nuovo, sarà il loro turno di ospitare il sabato dei giochi. Allora riordineranno, solo per poi lasciare che il disordine riprenda il sopravvento. Thor sorride. Non ha ancora capito di chi è stata la stupenda idea di lasciare Tony e Bruce vivere insieme, e vivere da soli. Non sembra essere stata una decisione presa con poi così tanta saggezza.

Thor ha guardato Bruce bere la sua acqua, poi ha guardato anche il suo appartamento in disordine e non si è reso conto del bicchiere di acqua che Bruce gli aveva offerto. Uno dei suoi tipici comportamenti, in cui, per guardare tante cose, non vede le cose più importanti.

"Sei buffo" gli dice Bruce, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo e posando i gomiti sul legno chiaro. Non sembra essere stanco, non sembra nemmeno essere troppo sveglio però. Non ha toccato l'alcol. Non ha nemmeno mangiato troppi dolci, dicendo che deve purtroppo stare molto attendo agli zuccheri, per via delle sue condizioni di salute. Quindi deve aver detto queste parole semplicemente perché gli andava di dire quelle parole. Forse è anche sincero, quando si gira verso Thor e scrolla le spalle. "Siamo fortunati ad avere una persona così buffa" dice poi.

Thor ci deve pensare su. Nemmeno lui ha bevuto tanto, sembra essere anzi più sobrio di quanto sia Tony, raggomitolato nel suo letto, o di quanto possa essere Clint, che è stato portato via a forza da Natasha, praticamente. E quindi riesce a ricordare perfettamente il suo passato, riesce a ricordare perfettamente la sua infanzia in Australia, con Loki che nascondeva serpenti tra le sue lenzuola e le persone intorno a lui che lo descrivevano in tanti modi, ma nessuno mai gli ha detto che è buffo. O forse sì. Qualcuno sì. Quindi abbassa lo sguardo e un pochino sorride, perché sembra essere una cosa così tenera, affibbiargli questo aggettivo, sembra una cosa molto intima. Perché, beh, solo Loki lo ha descritto così, dopo avergli fatto uno scherzo e aver riso della sua reazione, o della sua faccia in generale.

Ma, anche se Bruce lo ha definito così, anche se lui dice di crederlo buffo, Bruce sorride sempre di quel sorriso imbarazzato e il massimo della sua risata è uno sbuffare un sorriso. Non lo ha mai visto ridere a bocca aperta, con gli occhi quasi chiusi. Lo ha solo visto -sorridere. C'è una differenza, certo, tra il sorridere e il ridere. E Thor si chiede per quale motivo. Si chiede se è buffo ma non tanto da portare felicità a Bruce. Si chiede se c'è qualcosa che lo trattiene. Si chiede se può rimediare a questa situazione che magari non sembra essere spiacevole, ma che forse è la spia di una sofferenza che lui non ha mai visto prima di quel momento.

Ridere e far ridere le persone con te è l'azione più umana che Thor abbia mai sperimentato. Non è il farsi beffe di qualcun altro. Quello è solo crudele. Ridere insieme ad altri, di una situazione, invece, è un'arte che Thor ha imparato solo allontanandosi dalla sua famiglia. Un'arte che ha scoperto e coltivato solo grazie a questo gruppo di persone, trovate per puro caso, che non dovrebbero avere nessuna connessione l'una con l'altra e con i quali si ostina a passare il sabato giocando a giochi da tavola.

Non aver mai visto Bruce ridere è come -una mancanza nel loro legame. Come se dovesse provare a farlo ridere, ridere di cuore, per avvicinarsi a lui, per rendere la loro una vera amicizia e non solo un rapporto che si incastra tra conoscenti e colleghi.

Prende il bicchiere di acqua in mano e aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di pensare. Ogni persona che ha incontrato ha un diverso senso dell'umorismo, e ci sono cose diverse che fanno ridere qualcuno ma che non fanno ridere altre persone. Deve solo trovare il senso dell'umorismo di Bruce, deve solo fare in modo di trovare questo nesso e poi non lasciarlo più andare.

"Grazie per avermi aiutato con Tony" continua a bassa voce Bruce, girandosi di scatto verso di lui. Probabilmente si è appena ricordato che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare, quindi si è affrettato a dire qualcosa prima che passasse troppo tempo e diventasse strano o imbarazzante. Thor abbassa lo sguardo e cerca di nascondere il sorriso che questo gli ha fatto affiorare sulle labbra. Prova anche a nascondere le labbra dietro la mano. E Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, probabilmente rendendosi conto che la situazione è già diventata imbarazzante, con questo approccio. E abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo e inizia a girare il bicchiere di vetro, ormai vuoto, tra le mani. "Volevo comunque ringraziarti" borbotta.

E Thor pensa che se c'è qualcuno in questo mondo che merita di ridere, allora questo è Bruce. Se qualcuno in questo mondo merita di essere felice, se si dovesse scegliere chi merita di essere felice, solo una persona, allora non può essere nessun altro. Deve essere Bruce, e lui deve trovare un modo per farlo ridere.

 

 

 

Per chi non lo sapesse: nel 2003 uno psicologo di nome Rod Martin ha scritto un articolo basato sulle sue ricerche scientifiche in cui parlava del senso dell'umorismo e di come questo potesse cambiare da persona a persona. Esistono quattro tipi di sensi dell'umorismo. Due di questi sono essenzialmente tipici delle persone estroverse, mentre gli altri due sono legati invece a persone tendenti alla nevrosi. E sono di tipo: associativo, rafforzativo, aggressivo e controproducente.

Thor legge l'articolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate durante il suo turno di lavoro. Essere circondato da scienziati e da studiosi rende la posizione di Thor molto vantaggiosa, sotto questo punta di vista. Andare a lavoro con le infradito è anche uno dei vantaggi dell'essere qui, in un centro di cultura, oltre a ovvi vantaggi accademici, come l'avere tanti tipi di persone diverse e tante piccole comunità all'interno del centro con cui parlare e su cui formulare nuove teorie che, in quanto antropologo può approfondire. E poi, a meno che non sia lui a cercare le persone, le persone non sembrano trovare mai il suo ufficio, volutamente nascosto al mondo.

L'articolo parla dei quattro tipi di umorismo, dicendo che i diversi stili vengono usati da diversi tipi di persona, così come i diversi tipi di umorismo possono diventare una miscela, che poi una persona usa con più frequenza. Gli psicologi sono gente strana, deve dire, perché, Thor, in quanto antropologo non avrebbe mai pubblicato tutti quei numeri e non avrebbe mai scritto un articolo scientifico su qualcosa che è così umano. Ma, immagina, questa sia la differenza nel modo di vedere tra Psicologia e Antropologia. Insomma. Altrimenti sarebbero la stessa cosa, no?

Quest'articolo, per quanto possa essere interessante (Thor scopre di avere un umorismo rafforzativo per lo più, in quanto trova ironia in quello che gli succede durante la sua quotidianità.) (è davvero interessante.) (noioso da leggere.) (ma la verità è che nessuno legge gli articoli scientifici nella loro completezza.) (chiedetelo agli scienziati) (qui non si dicono bugie.), non aiuta molto Thor a cercare di capire che cosa dovrebbe fare per far ridere Bruce.

Forse, può ruare qualche tecnica dagli psicologi e fare dei giri di prova. Può provare a far ridere Bruce in modi diversi, ruando un pochino dei modi in cui le persone intorno a lui si comportano per poi rigirare il tutto a Bruce. È più complicato dirlo che farlo.

Thor posa il giornale scientifico sulla scrivania e annuisce lentamente a se stesso, rendendosi conto di star in silenzio, nel suo ufficio da veramente molto tempo. Forse ha bisogno di un po' d'acqua. Forse può portare a Bruce un pochino d'acqua, visto che ne ha bisogno e ha bisogno che sia tanta. Quindi sospira e si alza in piedi e si dice che deve andare a fare una passeggiata, sentire il sole contro il viso, schiarirsi le idee, pensare a un prossimo progetto. E portare avanti anche un progetto personale, che non dovrebbe essere comunque problema per nessuno del centro di cultura.

Thor adora far ridere i suoi amici. Non c'è niente di strano nella sua voglia di far ridere Bruce. Ma questo non lo pensa perché, beh, a Thor importano poco i pensieri. Gli piacciono le azioni. Gli piace dimostrare il suo affetto, arrivare dopo alle conclusioni delle sue azioni. Anche questo è un modo di vivere la vita.

Non ha mai pensato a che tipo di senso dell'umorismo ha la vita. Se la vita scherza con noi perché vuole creare un contatto, o semplicemente perché le piace denigrarci, o denigrarsi lei stessa. Forse la vita ride di se stessa attraverso noi, oppure ride di noi attraverso se stessa. Non ci è proprio dato saperlo. E Thor non se ne preoccupa perché, quando apre la porta del suo ufficio sta pensando ad altre cose. Sta pensando a come può non essersi reso conto di questa mancanza di legame con Bruce, perché pensava che fossero amici intimi, e non conoscenti e colleghi. Colleghi-conoscenti. E pensa che un pochino questo loro status gli dà fastidio. Non si chiede il perché.

Pensieri del genere devono essere frutto di un'intera giornata passata a leggere articoli scientifici e non ricerche antropologiche, cento volte più interessanti e cento volte più utilizzabili nella vita reale. Forse questo è il suo nuovo progetto accademico. La risata. Thor alza un lato delle labbra.

Gli piace venire a lavoro in infradito.

 

 

 

 

Tony lo guarda con orrore. O meglio. Tony guarda con orrore le sue scarpe e poi scuote la testa perché in un laboratorio così non ci può entrare. "Non puoi entrare così in un laboratorio." Si alza in punta di piedi e prende la bottiglietta d'acqua che Thor ha portato come tributo a Bruce per poter entrare, e gli fa un cenno di saluto con il dito sulla fronte e poi gira su se stesso. Ma non si muove. "Perché sei qui?" gli chiede, lanciandogli un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. "È così noioso nella parte umanistica del centro? Pensavo che lì fosse tutta vita."

Thor scrolla le spalle. Potrebbe dire che si annoia, ma non è vero. Potrebbe anche dire che è qui perché vuole far ridere Bruce, ma non pensa che Tony, il Tony di questo momento, quello che si farebbe vedere in pubblico e che è rumoroso, capirebbe poi così tanto quello che sta cercando di fare. "Volevo vedere come stavi" mente, dandogli un buffetto sulla testa.

Tony si gira verso di lui e assottiglia lo sguardo. Fiuta la bugia a metri di distanza, ma è abbastanza gentile da non dire niente. Piuttosto, decide di muoversi in cerchio intorno a Thor, ed è esilarante vederlo, perché Tony è davvero molto basso, e Thor è davvero molto alto. Vuole vedere che piega prende questa storia, per poi poterla raccontare. Magari così può far ridere Bruce. "Ma questa bottiglietta è per Bruce" gli fa notare a bassa voce Tony, alzandosi in punta di piedi e portandosi una mano accanto alla bocca. Poi alza un sopracciglio e ricade sui talloni. Arriccia le labbra, indica, con un movimento della testa gli armadietti fuori dal laboratorio e gli fa cenno di seguirlo.

Thor non è bravo a stare dietro ai suoi sentimenti. È solo bravo a seguire l'istinto, e quindi segue Tony e lo guarda tirare fuori delle bustine blu e dei guanti e un grembiule, per poi passargliele e ruotare gli occhi. Tony è davvero troppo gentile per dire certe cose, anche quando sembra che non abbia nessun tatto sociale, quindi Thor segue le sue istruzioni e non dice molto. I guanti stringono sul polso, e le bustine scivolano sulle caviglie, ma Thor non dice nulla perché non pensa che ci siano guanti o bustine che possano in effetti proteggerlo da qualsiasi virus Bruce stia studiando adesso nel laboratorio.

"Tu hai mai fatto ridere Bruce?" gli chiede, abbottonandosi un camice decisamente troppo piccolo. Le maniche gli arrivano sotto i polsi. Forse dovrebbe davvero dire qualcosa.

Tony arriccia le labbra ancora una volta, forse sta davvero pensando a quello che dovrebbe dire adesso, o forse si sta rendendo conto di non aver mai fatto ridere Bruce. Forse non è semplicemente un problema di Thor. Forse Bruce ha perso la capacità di ridere, di essere felice forse... "Beh, sì, certo" risponde alla fine Tony, incrociando le braccia. "Mi stavo chiedendo perché hai fatto una domanda così strana. Bruce.." Ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa. "Ha un senso dell'umorismo. Rimane pur sempre umano." Lancia uno sguardo alla bottiglia d'acqua che ha in mano e poi, scrollando le spalle, gliela lancia a Thor, che la prende al volo. "Ho cose fare, comunque. Gliela puoi portare tu. Suona il campanellino eccetera, va bene? Io torno. Forse." Poi infila le mani in tasca e si gira, iniziando a camminare verso l'ascensore del loro piano.

Thor guarda la bottiglietta d'acqua. Quindi, alla fine sembra essere davvero solo un problema di Thor, eh?

 

 

 

 

 

Thor ha saltellato davanti alle porte del laboratorio, e di attirare l'attenzione di Bruce, che assottiglia lo sguardo, quando lo nota e inclina la testa, con il suo solito sorriso imbarazzato. Ma non apre la porta, ovviamente. Rimane seduto, con le mani sul sedile e il suo mezzo sorriso. Gira su se stesso e poi scuote la testa, cosa che fa sorridere Thor, che anche gira su se stesso, come se anche lui si trovasse su una sedia girevole e Bruce continua a sorridere, ma non ride, non sbuffa nessuna risata, non apre la bocca. Socchiude soltanto un pochino gli occhi. Ha delle righette intorno alle labbra e il suo sorriso sembra un pochino meno imbarazzato e un pochino più rilassato.

Thor immagina che questo sia un passo avanti. Quindi gli mostra la bottiglietta d'acqua e poi fa finta di inchinarsi, mentre Bruce si alza dalla sua sedia per aprirgli la porta del laboratorio. "Per lei" annuncia solenne, mantenendo il suo inchino e Bruce scuote un pochino la testa e fa un cenno con la testa, come se stesse facendo anche lui un inchino.

Gli prende la bottiglietta dalle mani. "Grazie" mormora, lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle, verso il laboratorio vuoto, e stranamente silenzioso. "In effetti avevo proprio finito l'acqua. Come hai fatto a saperlo?" scherza, grattandosi pigramente la nuca e stirando a schiena. Non aspetta nemmeno una risposta. Trascina i piedi di nuovo verso la sua sedia girevole, e cerca di coprire il microscopio, per qualche ragione.

"Forse ha qualcosa a che fare con i segnali di fumo che si vedono dal mio ufficio" prova, inumidendosi le labbra.

Studia attentamente Bruce, che alza i lati delle labra e dice, con la testa leggermente inclinata e un piede sulla sedia: "Ma dal tuo ufficio non si vede nemmeno il sole."

Thor sa di aver fallito. Non ha ricevuto come premio la sua risata e non ha ricevuto nemmeno un sorriso pieno, soltanto uno mezzo che comunque non avrebbe dovuto significare nulla. Quindi si limita a scrollare le spalle, e vede Bruce, con il suo grembiule bianco, i suoi occhiali storti sul naso e il suo maglione dolcemente viola, scuotere la testa, e si rende conto di come il sole lo illumini, mentre Bruce guarda verso il basso, si rende conto di come gli piace la postura errata che ha, si rende conto che, se sapesse scrivere o disegnare, canterebbe questo momento e imprimerebbe questa posizione sulle sue retine, per non dimenticarla mai. Non sa ovviamente il perché di questo. Quindi continua a non farsi troppe domande.

"C'è qualcosa che...?" inizia a chiedergli Bruce, ma non finisce la frase. Thor si riscuote, sospira, di nuovo, scrolla le spalle. E allora Bruce arriccia le labbra nello stesso modo in cui lo ha fatto Tony poco fa. "Puoi tenermi compagnia" gli dice con un tono abbastanza leggero. "Questo laboratorio è sempre troppo silenzioso, per i miei gusti."

 

 

 

 

Quando tramonta il sole e finisce la giornata, Thor si toglie le buste dai piedi e il grembiule troppo stretto. Bruce non ha riso di nessuna delle due cose. È invece stato molto cordiale, ha tenuto la testa inclinata per molto tempo e si è passato una mano sul collo molto spesso. Forse, la presenza di Thor più che aiutarlo nella sua giornata, lo ha stressato e forse il motivo per cui Thor non ha mai visto Bruce ridere di cuore è perché Bruce non si sente abbastanza a suo agio con lui per scoppiare a ridere.

Ridere è, in fondo, un atto liberatorio. Non si può fare un atto liberatorio se sei imprigionato.

Bruce si passa una mano su un occhio, stropicciandolo. Deve essere stanco. Non ha parlato molto, ma ha lavorato davvero tanto, mentre Thor rileggeva quei vecchi articoli scientifici e li comparava con gli studi soggettivi che arrivano al suo studio. Forse oggi non ha scoperto niente di nuovo, ma non sente di aver sprecato la giornata, anche se non ha parlato con persone diverse e anche se non ha potuto portare avanti il suo progetto. Alla fine, poco importa quello che vuole mettersi in testa di fare, se il suo soggetto è così poco incline alla risata insieme a lui.

Ci sono altri studi. Questi sono un po' meno scientifici, forse sono un pochino più conosciuti, però. Dicono che ci sono dei comportamenti che sono più facili da imitare all'interno di un gruppo. Partendo da capo, Thor può dire con sicurezza che l'uomo è un animale sociale. Questo fa parte di tantissimi motti, è la base di tante storie, di tanti racconti e leggende. Quello che non tutti sanno, o che comunque non tutti vogliono accettare, è che, per quanto si parli di uomo come animale sociale, anche l'uomo come specie ha un limite nel numero di persone che può accettare nel proprio circolo. Tenendo il discorso molto sull'ampio: l'uomo ha dei branchi e il branco degli uomini non può superare la ventina di persone. Ora. Sapendo questo, puoi capire di quanti branchi fai parte. E puoi anche determinare l'ampiezza del tuo stesso branco.

Il branco di Bruce è abbastanza limitato. Thor ha contato Tony, Jennifer, un bambino di nome Amadeus, Brunnhilde. Non sa se c'è qualcun altro. Non ha il coraggio di pensare che persone come lui, o Clint, o Natasha, o anche Steve facciano parte del branco di Bruce perché, ugh, Bruce con loro rimane sempre un passo indietro. Prova sempre a trattenersi. E anche loro intorno a lui non si muovono esattamente come si muoverebbero intorno alle persone a loro care.

Alla fine, beh, sono dei colleghi. Solo dei colleghi.

"Succede qualcosa?" gli chiede Bruce, battendo la punta delle scarpe contro il pavimento. Anche lui lascia il suo camice nell'armadietto che qualche ora fa Tony ha mostrato a Thor e, lentamente, come se non avesse nessuna fretta per tornare a casa, rimette tutto in ordine, in modo minuzioso, quasi nevrotico. Ha bevuto tutta l'acqua che Thor ha portato e poi è dovuto correre a bere anche l'acqua del rubinetto. A saperlo avrebbe portato una bottiglia un pochino più grande. Oppure avrebbe cercato lui stesso altra acqua. Ma sembra che gli unici movimenti fisici che Bruce fa siano proprio per cercare l'acqua, quindi, forse, per il suo bene, la cosa migliore da fare era guardarlo muoversi per il laboratorio. “Thor?”

“Sì, no, stavo soltanto pensando” gli risponde lui, muovendo le braccia.

Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Forse vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma rimane in silenzio. Si gira di nuovo verso il suo armadietto e torna a sistemare tutto, con la punta delle dita che non sembrano riuscire a stare ferme e il suo sguardo concentrato.

Thor dovrebbe provare a sbadigliare, per sapere se fa parte del branco di Bruce. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma, in effetti, se la risata non funziona, forse ci sono più motivi di quelli che lui pensa. Bruce non è mai stata incline alle emozioni. Ha sempre provato a non provare nulla, da quando lo conosce. (E forse è stato questo il primo motivo che ha fatto gravitare Thor intorno a lui.) La risata, per quanto liberatoria, può essere controllata. Le emozioni sono dimostrate per poter creare uno stato di empatia con le persone intorno a noi (ci sono degli studi interessanti su questo) e forse Thor dovrebbe provare con qualcosa di un po' più istintivo, un pochino meno razionale, come lo sbadiglio.

La sua è semplice curiosità.

“Stavo pensando” borbotta Bruce tutto d'un tratto. “Che oggi Tony sarà fuori casa.” Continua a guardare il suo armadietto. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre, si morde l'interno delle guance e non sembra voler continuare a parlare. Ma si sforza. “Non so se tu devi fare qualcosa con la tua famiglia, o se magari Bru ti ha detto qualcosa e dovete fare quelle cose che a volte fate del…” Dà un pugno in aria, a imitare un suo movimento, forse. Poi torna a mordersi nervosamente l'interno delle guance. “Ma mi chiedevo se volessi farmi compagnia e, non lo so, magari mangiare cibo cinese insieme a me.”

Thor pensa che non c'è modo migliore di scoprire se Bruce sbadiglia quando lui sbadiglia di questo. Quindi prima scuote la testa e si rende conto che non avrebbe dovuto fare questo ma annuire e quindi prova ad annuire. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra essere ancora più confuso e nervoso adesso. Sta iniziando a giocherellare con le dita, e sta per dire qualcosa, magari aggiungere un modo per rendere più facile a Thor dirgli do, perché è questo che Bruce fa, di solito. Ma Thor lo ferma con le mani e poi scuote la testa. “No.” Non avrebbe dovuto cominciare così. “Cioè sì.” Okay. Forse dovrebbe un po' ricominciare da capo. "No, non ho niente da fare questa sera, perché Loki sta con i miei genitori, e forse io anche non avrei nessuno con cui passare la sera e sarebbe, beh, venerdì e mi dispiacerebbe rimanere a casa da solo e sì, mi piacerebbe davvero tanto mangiare insieme a te del cibo cinese. Adoro il cibo cinese."

Bruce alza un lato delle labbra e abbassa un pochino lo sguardo. "Sei davvero buffo, Thor" gli dice, chiudendo il suo armadietto e infilando un braccio nella giacca. "Sono felice che passeremo la serata insieme, comunque."

 

 

 

 

 

Il primo tentativo avviene nel taxi. Thor sbadiglia, ma la verità è che non ci stava pensando poi così tanto. Solo che, quando i suoi occhi si riempono di lacrime per colpa dello sbadiglio e poi si passa una mano sugli occhi, si ricorda che lui starebbe portando avanti una ricerca e che forse adesso dovrebbe davvero osservare l'oggetto di studio.

E Bruce non ha sbadigliato. Non che Thor se ne fosse reso conto. Di nuovo, è rimasto in silenzio, guardando fuori dal finestrino le luci della città accendersi e spegnersi e poi sfrecciare all'indietro ogni volta che loro passano. Non ha sicuramente sbadigliato, ma i suoi occhi sembrano brillare mentre le luci cadono sul suo viso e lui sembra far parte di un altro mondo. Bruce sembra sempre brillare, anche quando non lo fa di luce propria, anche quando rimane al buio, con la schiena inarcata in avanti e il collo scoperto dal suo maglione, dicendo che quella stranissima posizione lo aiuta a pensare. Probabilmente mente, ma non importa.

A Thor piace guardare Bruce. Ancora una volta proprio non saprebbe dire il perché, ma sa che gli piace osservarlo, che gli piace studiare ogni sua espressione e che gli piace veramente tanto sentirlo parlare, anche se Bruce preferisce rimanere in silenzio il più delle volte.

Il fatto che Bruce non sbadigli, rende Thor un pochino triste, sente che il suo petto pesi un pochino di più e sente come qualcosa che gli dà fastidio alla pancia, ma non vuole davvero sapere il perché. Bruce rimane con la guancia sulla mano, affrontando le luci dei lampioni e pensando a qualcosa con così tanta intensità da non rendersi conto delle continue e non così furtive. Finché Bruce non si gira verso Thor e non gli sorride e gli dice: "Adoro il cibo cinese, sarebbe stato davvero molto triste mangiare da solo." Poi torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Thor non riesce a farlo ridere e Bruce non sbadiglia quando Bruce sbadiglia. Ma almeno ha questa piccolissima soddisfazione di sapere che a Bruce piace passare il tempo con lui. In fondo, non è così che si entra in un gruppo? Rafforzando piano piano i legami? Ci sono molte altre persone con cui avrebbe potuto volere un legame più stretto. Perché proprio Bruce? Thor non se lo chiede. A quanto pare, per essere un ricercatore, non è poi così bravo a fare domande a se stesso.

Si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo e cercare di nascondere il suo sorriso.

 

 

 

 

Al ristorante dicono che se vogliono possono anche rimanere al tavolo. E Bruce abbassa lo sguardo su se stesso e poi lancia uno sguardo a Thor. Thor non è molto sicuro di quello che è appena passato per la mente di Bruce, ma è abbastanza sicuro che deve avere a che fare con la macchia di cioccolato e forse anche con gli occhiali e tante altre cose che non gli fanno pensare che rimanere a mangiare fuori sia una buona idea. Thor anche si lancia un'occhiata e si rende conto di essere vestito come qualcuno si vestirebbe per andare in spiaggia, anche se sono in pieno marzo e anche se fuori non fa poi così caldo. Quindi non riesce a non ridacchiare tra sé e dice alla ragazza che ha offerto loro un tavolo che sì, perché no?, potrebbero tranquillamente mangiare qui, mentre Bruce lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati, come se fosse appena stato tradito da un alleato in battaglia.

Tho anche avrebbe preferito andare nell'appartamento di Bruce e Tony per mangiare, perché quello era un posto più tranquillo, perché in un posto come l'appartamento, in cui Bruce ha passato la maggior parte della sua vita adulta, Bruce appunto si drovà pur sentire un pochino più a suo agio, sarebbe più facile sapere le sue emozioni, vederlo nel suo habitat naturale, in un certo senso. Ma una cosa è stare nell'appartamento di Tony e Bruce con Tony e Bruce. Una cosa molto diversa è stare nell'appartamento di Bruce e Tony senza Tony, solo con Bruce. Sembra essere troppo intimo. C'è qualcosa che rende Thor nervoso. E quindi, forse...

Ma se Thor all'inizio voleva far ridere Bruce, beh, sicuramente adesso ha fatto in modo che Bruce non riderà più per tutta la serata. Perché lui si siede con la schiena ricurva e con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra.

"Mi sento meglio a casa" gli dice a bassa voce. E poi chiude gli occhi e si passa una mano sul viso, sospirando. Dopo il sospiro prende un profondissimo respiro e cerca di sorridere a Thor, che inclina la testa e forse dovrebbe prendergli la mano e tornarsene a casa, prendere un altro taxi e chiedergli scusa ancora e ancora perché, non avrebbe voluto farlo sentire male, non avrebbe voluto che... Ma Bruce si gratta l'orecchio e gli sorride. Sembra volersi rendere un pochino più piccolo e voler diventare invisibile, ma comunque prende il menù e non sembra essere intenzionato a muoversi. "Penso che potrei rovinare l'appetito soltanto a te, comunque."

"E perché dovresti?" gli chiede Thor.

Bruce scrolla le spalle. Si inumidisce le labbra e si nasconde dietro il menù. Non dice niente, non ha intenzione di rispondere. Forse in questo momento che dovrebbe essere di pausa per tutti e due, Thor dovrebbe provare a vedere se Bruce sbadiglia.

Quindi si porta una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadiglia. Ma Bruce è troppo concentrato sul suo menù, per guardare quello che sta succedendo intorno a lui. La missione sbadiglio sembra essere fallita. Decisamente fallita, perché Bruce non sembra prestare troppa attenzione a Thor. E già questo dice qualcosa sul loro rapporto. Perfetto e fantastico. Almeno possono mangiare il loro cibo cinese senza altri pensieri.

Bruce si muove sul posto. Non sembra riuscire a stare fermo e continua a inumidirsi le labbra. Deve aver sete. Deve anche non avere il coraggio o la voglia di chiamare un cameriere, per potergliene chiedere un pochino. Quindi Thor aspetta che un cameriere si avvicini a loro, gli chide una bottiglia d'acqua, e vede il sorriso grato sul viso di Bruce.

È così che si creano i legami. Magari adesso non fa parte del branco di Bruce. Magari, piano piano, un giorno, lo diventerà.

 

 

 

 

 

"... quindi Loki prende questo coltello -non saprei davvero dirti dove prende il coltello, o come un bambino di quattro anni fosse così affascinato da quegli oggetti appuntiti, ma lui prende questo coltello enorme, affilato e mio padre scoppia a ridere perché, non so se lo sai ma queste sono le cose che succedono tutti i giorni in Australia." Thor muove la testa e Bruce ruota gli occhi, alzando le mani. "Lo giuro."

"Ti credo" gli dà man forte tirando indietro il mento. "Non ho dubbi che l'Australia sia così."

Thor assottiglia lo sguardo, con un sorriso malizioso, forse è una di quelle poche cose che lui e Loki condividono. "Beh. Mio fratello corre con questo coltello in mano e mia madre beve tranquillamente del vino seduta sul divano di casa, mentre Sif, che ci era venuta a trovare per il fine settimana si para davanti a Loki con le braccia ben aperte, così." Thor stesso apre le braccia, per imitare i movimenti dell'allora bambina. "Si fermerà, ci diciamo tutti. Ma Loki al vedere Sif aumenta la velocità, inizia a correre ancora più veloce, ancora più veloce e Sif rimane lì, ben parata, con le braccia aperte, ma questo l'ho già detto, vero?, rimane lì. Non torna indietro, non prova a muoversi o ad andare via, o a scansarsi. E Loki corre e lei rimane lì e tutti sono lì a gridare ha un coltello ha un coltello!" Thor scuote la testa. "Alla fine arriva Heimdall. Heimdall lo prende di peso, senza che nessuno lo abbia visto arrivare, eh, per dirti che cosa -e gli toglie il coltello dalle mani e gli dice, con la sua voce molto ma veramente molto profonda: non devi correre con un coltello in mano, lo sai?" Thor ride piano, scuote un pochino la testa.

E Bruce sbuffa , col suo sorriso. "Tu adori veramente tanto Thor, vero?" gli chiede dolcemente.

La sua voce è bassa, si perde tra le voci di tantissime altre persone in questo ristorante. Ma Thor riesce a sentirlo, Thor rimane attento, guardando lui, Bruce, Bruce e soltanto Bruce. "Sì" gli risponde dopo qualche secondo. "Io amo profondamente Loki."

E Bruce abbassa un pochino lo sguardo e sembra star guardando Thor, Thor e soltanto Thor.

 

 

 

 

 

Per tornare a casa, camminano. Thor dà il braccio a Bruce e Bruce glielo prende senza pensarci molto, con le sue guance arrossate e gli occhiali ancora storti. E Thor non ha parlato, ma Bruce, senza nessun preavviso, senza niente che possa scatenare questa reazione, inizia a ridere, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi chiusi e si aggrappa con un pochino più di forza a Thor, che aggrotta le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui, per contemplarlo, per rubare quel momento rubato, che forse Bruce non vorrebbe che lui veda.

Bruce si stropiccia un occhio e poi continua a ridere, nascondendo il viso dietro il braccio di Thor. "Scusa" gli dice, ma non riesce a smettere e Thor un pochino vorrebbe ridere insieme a lui. "Deve essere -non lo so la birra cinese che ho bevuto per sbaglio" prova a dire.

Bruce non ha toccato nessuna birra. Thor quindi sbuffa una risata e passa una mano intorno al fianco di Bruce perché non inciampi sui suoi stessi piedi. "Sai che non ha mai bevuto in vita tua vero?" gli chiede a bassa voce. I rumori della città sono sempre forti, e loro stanno sempre sotto quelle luci gialle e rosse che illuminano perfettamente il viso di Bruce.

Il suo viso, che è completamente diverso adesso che ride. Il suo viso che rimane qualcosa di bello che non si deforma, che si gira verso di lui, con il mento puntato sul suo braccio e quel mezzo sorriso che -quante persone in questo mondo l'hanno visto. Sembra calmo, sembra essere finalmente sereno. E Thor non sa se questo è un momento rubato, non importa per davvero.

Thor non si fa tante domande. Semplicemente, agisce. Abbassa un pochino la testa, lascia che la sua fronte si posi su quella di Bruce e Bruce non smette di ridere. Ha gli occhi acquosi, il suo sorriso a bocca aperta e arriccia il naso, quando sente alcuni dei capelli di Thor cadergli sul viso.

Fa freddo e Thor non si fa tante domande. E non sembra che Bruce si faccia troppe domande, quando si alza in punta di piedi e gli bacia il naso. Poi torna sui suoi talloni, Guarda verso il marciapiede e sembra voler continuare a camminare, ma Thor lo trattiene per il braccio, lo fa girare verso di lui e poi lo bacia, con il collo piegato verso di lui, gli occhi chiusi e una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica che scompare trai loro visi.

Bruce ride sulle sue labbra, ancora una volta. Si alza di nuovo in piedi e gli dice: "Sei davvero buffo, Thor." E Thor sorride e non si fa troppe domande.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
